


Like Fire

by KireiNoTsuki



Category: LoliRock (Cartoon)
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Budding Love, F/M, First Kiss, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 11:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11485683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KireiNoTsuki/pseuds/KireiNoTsuki
Summary: Iris should definitely be more careful when she used Crystalempactus. You never know what can happen.





	Like Fire

The door to Aunt Ellen's lakeside home nearly flew off its hinges with a mighty slam. It was quickly followed by a rampant storm rushing through in the form of a raging brunette in a cobalt jacket. Quick to follow were her teammates, one looking rather anxious and the other bouncing with excitement.

"I can't believe you kissed a boy! This is so exciting! First Iris and Nathaniel, now you and-"

"I DID NOT KISS A BOY!" Talia whipped around so fast Auriana choked on what she was about to say, quickly opting to hide behind the freckled princess by her side.

"Come on, Talia. It couldn't have been that bad." Iris offered an apologetic smile as she cradled Amaru in her arms.

"Yeah! At least he's cute!" Auriana offered, earning a harsh glare.

"There is nothing cute about that...that creature!" Talia nearly screeched, stomping out of the room. Iris and Auriana shared looks of concern before following her upstairs.

"Talia, Mephisto is more or less not a creature." Iris giggled, amused as Talia fell face first into her bed.

"He's a homicidal maniac from space that hisses when he's mad. He's a creature of the worst possible types imaginable." Talia groaned, not bothering to look up at her friends.

She had never felt so humiliated! Not when she reached her Shanila! Sure, it was an accident, but she honestly wished it had never happened.

Their battle with the twins was going rather decently, with Auriana taking on the monster the twins had conjured up. Iris and Mephisto were battling it out in the arena while she had fought Praxina. Everything was in balance; everything was business as usual. Until Iris caught Mephisto with a Crystalempactus spell. The sorcerer was sent flying across the arena with a scream, making a crash landing into the body of the unsuspecting Xerin princess.

The impact sent pain raging through her back, but she was much more distracted by the warmth pressing against her. Her eyes widened when she realized the foreign lips pressed into her own and the way Mephisto's body rested between her legs. The boy's bright green eyes widened as they opened, and the two jerked away from each other in horror. The arena grew quiet as even the monster stared in mortified wonder. Mephisto let out a squeak as he sat up, staring down at her with an accusatory stare. She gaped at him, unsure of what to do or how to react. It was Praxina's haunting laughter that snapped them out of their bewildered state and Mephisto reddened as he scrambled away from her.

"Shut up! That wasn't funny, Praxina!" Mephisto shouted, glaring at his sister, who was floating above him in a laughing fit. The girls quickly recovered to come assist Talia as the twins argued.

"I can't believe you kissed the Xerin!" Praxina cackled, pointing at her brother with an amused grin.

"I did not!"

"Are you okay?" Auriana asked with a goofy grin on her face.

"Let's take them out. Now." Talia gritted out, a dark glare pointed at the violet haired teen. He was too caught up in arguing with his sister that the twins failed to notice the Crystal Luxtra headed their way. The monster was destroyed in the blinding magic and the twins were ejected from the arena by its power.

"Woo! Great job, girls!" Iris grinned, picking up Amaru.

"I can't believe you kissed Mephisto!" Auriana blurted out, going into a giggling fit.

"I did not kiss Mephisto! He fell on me! It doesn't count!" Talia argued, crossing her arms.

"Did your lips touch?" Iris grinned with a raise of an eyebrow.

"Iris!"

"They totally did!" Auriana laughed, "Ewww!"

Iris and Auriana fell into a laughing frenzy as Talia's eye began to twitch. She could feel her face heating up at the very idea of her lips coming within a foot of that boy. Gross. Talia cringed as the girls headed out of the arena and back to Earth. From the park to home, all she could think about was the fall. Not the kiss. Definitely not. She groaned with annoyance at the array of teases Iris and Auriana began to lay on her. She'd never live this down.

Talia huffed as she laid in her bed. The girls were still trying to cheer her up.

"I mean, it could've been a lot worse. He could've been one of those guys that kisses like a dog! You know, the kind where it gets all out of hand and suddenly his tongue is in your nose and-"

"Auriana!" Iris laughed as Talia groaned even louder. Iris gave her a sympathetic smile, "Don't worry, it'll pass. It's not like everybody knows."

"Actually I kind of texted Lyna about it. And she told Carissa…" Auriana let out a nervous chuckle before taking a pillow to the face.

"Umm..haha, at least no one else will find out since only we know about the twins. And it was just one small, accidental kiss out of plenty of others." Iris offered, looking to the blue magica.

Talia let out a muffled whimper into the pillow and Iris and Auriana shared looks of surprise.

"That...that was one out of many...right, Talia?" Iris frowned as they looked at their leader expectantly. Talia's silence made the girls stand abruptly.

"Oh my glorback! Was that your first kiss, Talia?!" Auriana squeaked, hands flying to her head in horror.

"I'm so sorry, Talia! This was my fault. I'm the one who sent Mephisto flying into you!" Iris hugged her teammate, causing the golden eyed beauty to sigh.

"I'll...I'll get over it." she muttered, a cross look on her face.

"Wait, you mean you and Kyle never-" Auriana questioned.

"Nope."

"What about that guy named Aaron? The one who took you to the museum?" Iris asked thoughtfully.

"No. Not him either."

"So...your first kiss really is-"

"Mephisto." Talia's expression darkened, making the girls flinch.

"Well, um...it could be worse." Iris shrugged, earning a confused look from the girls.

"It could be Gramorr." Iris smirked. The girls all echoed a sound of disgust before erupting into laughter as Iris picked up a pillow. "Princesses! Give me your Oracle Gems! Or face the conse-kisses!" Auriana let out a shriek as Iris chased her around the room before a pillow fight erupted. As silly as it was, Talia was just happy to have her mind off of the incident.

)O(

Pouting was not something Mephisto did often; usually it was his sister who went around throwing fits and sulking, but dammit, he was gonna have this one. He sat behind his favorite boulder in the cave, shooting at the wall with his magic.

Praxina let out an annoyed sigh and crossed her arms, "How long are you going to sulk? It was just a kiss!"

"I'll stop when I'm good and ready, Praxina!" He growled, turning away from her.

"You're being ridiculous!"

"Am not!" Mephisto stood, stomping his foot, "She invaded my face!"

"Didn't you top her?" Praxina smirked, enjoying the way his eyes widened. The ruby hue crept up his neck and colored his ears. The teen let out a screech of frustration before walking away.

"This isn't funny Praxina!"

"Oh, but it is. Your first kiss was Princess Talia!" Praxina laughed as Mephisto begged for her to stop.

"Grr! I'm being serious! Why'd it have to be her?! Of all the princesses it had to be that one!" Mephisto cursed, running a hand through his bangs.

"So what? At least your first kiss was royalty. Consider it an honor." Praxina laughed hysterically at the very thought, and Mephisto let out a groan.

"Yeah, but I don't even like her! That was suppose to be saved for someone special!" Mephisto frowned, clenching his fists.

"Well what do you want me to do about it?" Praxina sighed, leaning back on the rock.

"Maybe we can try a time spell!" Mephisto brightened, and Praxina was quick to turn on him.

"You idiot, so you know how much trouble we can get into messing with time?!"

"Um...a lot?"

"Gramorr would have our heads! Do you have any idea how many people would come to eliminate us for fucking around with those spells?! Besides, do you even know any? Because last time I checked, you lost the Ancient Ephedian Spellbook to your little girlfriend!" Praxina poked at his chest with a glare.

"Me? You were the one who- she's NOT my girlfriend!"

"Look, I'm going into town for food. When I get back, you better be over this nonsense. We already lost to the princesses, I don't need anymore annoyances today!" Praxina countered, warping into civilian clothing, "The sooner you get over it, the sooner we can get to planning our next attack."

Mephisto smirked, "I do like attacking things…"

"Good. Stay out of trouble while I'm gone." With her final warning, she disappeared in a wisp of red and black magic. Mephisto sighed, walking out to the cave entrance.

It wasn't like he had any interest in Talia. And they were on opposing teams. Nothing could ever become of that, but…

His gloved fingers grazed over his lips and he felt his stomach flutter. He could remember how soft her lips were and the way her bright amber eyes lit up when she figured out what had occurred. He had never noticed that they were an unusual shade of gold. Her body was warm and in turn her felt his face flush at the thought. He did not like Talia. Not even a little bit. He did wonder if it had been her first kiss too? Had she not cared and forgotten about it already? She seemed pretty shocked by the whole ordeal.

Did she like it?

Did he like it?

He swallowed hard before he began pacing. That was a new thought. Did he like kissing Talia? He had never kissed anyone before. Did he even like kissing? Sure he had imagined kissing girls, he was young and had his own desires but...he had never considered her as a contender for his interest. Not that he was, of course, interested. And he was certain that she wasn't into him. At least, as far as he knew. He was certain he wasn't her type and she most certainly wasn't his.

But…

She wasn't unattractive. And...she was very powerful. And a royal. Granted, a Xerin, but still a royal. She wasn't his first pick, but not necessarily a bad one. Frowning, he rubbed at his chin. What did she even think of him. She probably hates him, but still...what if…

)O(

Talia stared at her ceiling in exhausted frustration. She should've been to sleep hours ago! Her back ached from her fall in battle and she was worn out from running around town with the girls. Why couldn't she sleep?

She groaned and turned on her side, frowning to herself. She knew exactly why. Every time she thought of her back she's recall the fall and as a result, Mephisto's kiss. She loathed the idea of him having her first kiss. It wasn't fair! Was the universe playing games with her life? Was there some undeniable force out to get her by ruining her life?

Sure, it wasn't a long kiss, but it was with him. He didn't even ask! No date, no romance! Just crashing into each other like crystals on the the battlefield. What's worse is that it meant absolutely nothing to him. He was an evil, corrupt, untrustworthy, and immature traitor of his planet with little concern for the well being of others. As of he would ever care about the sanctity of a ''first kiss'. Xerins were very traditional in the sense of romance. Courting came only after an introduction of the parents, followed by chaperoned dates. Maybe later, once a proposal was made, one might share a kiss, but other than that it was frowned upon to be so free with affection. Perhaps it was because Xerins were low rates breeders and matching up offspring was important to keeping the people prosperous. Maybe they were just too strict. Either way, Talia preferred it. She didn't take much time dismissing suitors who upset or bored her. She knew what she liked and she was positively certain she didn't like any aspect of Mephisto.

Was he cute, like Auriana claimed? Talia scowled, recalling the boy's face. He was certainly better looking than some of the boys she'd encountered on Earth, but Auriana thought all boys were cute. His bad attitude ruined his pretty face. However, she wouldn't deny that he was warm and his lips were soft, though she was certain something had poked her bottom lip. Her fingers grazed over her lips where his kiss had stung her. She'd have to pay closer attention next time.

Her eyes widened at the thought and she quickly turned to cover her face with her pillows. Absolutely not! She never wanted to see that walking atrocity again!

Tink! Tink! Tink!

The brunette beauty sat up in her bed, startled by the noise. She looked to her phone, picking it up and checking for any messages. She glared at the numbers winding up to hit two in the morning. That was weird…

Tink! Tink! Tink!

Talia's eyes widened and her head snapped up. She had to be dreaming. Someone was hitting her window? She turned to settle on her knees, leaning forward and gripping the soft magenta satin of her curtains. She swallowed hard before pushing them open and promptly falling off her bed with a yelp at seeing the face of another Ephedian facing her.

"What the-?!"

Her anger began to bubble to the surface and she quickly stood, dusting off her dark slate nightie and climbing back into her bed to glare at him. He offered a shy wave and she immediately closed the curtains with an unamused pout. She waited, and sighed when she heard silence. What on earth was he doing here? And why was he bothering her?! This late? He was definitely up to no good…

Tink! Tink! Tink!

She let out a groan. What did he want with her? Had he not driven her insane enough?!

With a harsh swing, she parted the curtains and popped the latch, opening the window with such a speed that Mephisto received a good smack to the face with it

"What do you want? And what are you doing here!" Talia gritted, her magical circle ready for any spell she could chant.

"W-wait! I'm not here to fight!"

"Yeah, that sounds like a lie coming from you." Her eyes narrowed and he scowled at her.

"Ya know, after what you've done to me, you don't have to be rude, Talia!" He crossed his arms, hovering in the air.

"Excuse me?! I'm sorry, did you mean what you did to me?" Talia looked astonished at his accusation, her jaw dropping.

"You stole my first kiss! I want it back!" Mephisto glared, slamming his hands on the window seal.

"Me? As if I'd ever want to...wait...that was your first kiss?" Talia's eyes widened, and she paused in her attempt of an offensive spell.

"I mean, no. Hahaha, of course not, as if, pffft…"

Talia raised a knowing brow at him.

"Okay, fine, yes. It was my first kiss, which you stole!" He frowned, pointing at her accusingly. She slapped his hand away, closing her eyes momentarily to keep herself from losing her cool. She let out a sigh, resting her arms on the window sill and looking out into the night sky.

"Looks like we're in the same boat..." She muttered, not bothering to look at his mystified expression.

"Wait! Y-you mean, you've never kissed anyone either?!" He gaped, and she frowned at his expression. She wasn't sure if he was excited or astonished but she didn't like it either way.

"Why is it such a big deal to everyone that I haven't?"

"But you're pretty! And famous!" Mephisto argued, throwing his hands out in confusion, "Are Earth boys not into that kind of thing?"

"Of course they are; that doesn't mean I had to kiss them." Talia shrugged, blushing at his oblivious compliments.

"Did you scare them all off with your bad attitude?" He smirked, tilting his head in question. Talia's eyes widened and she had to take a moment to compose herself as the heat crept up her neck and to her cheeks. He was really beginning to get on her nerves.a

"I can deal with boys just fine, not that it's any of your business. What do you want anyways? Sorry, we don't have any friends available for you torment." She growled and he his lip twitched in a half smile.

"Too bad. But, in truth, I've come to torment you." He grinned, and she caught the glimmer of his piercing gangs in the starlight. Her hand immediately flew to her lips, and she fingered the small print of where it must have grazed. His jade eyes followed her fingers and he raised an eyebrow at her stare.

"What are you staring at? Is there something in my teeth?"

"N-no. I just…nothing. What are you here for?"

"I...," his confidence was waning, "um, I have a question!"

"And you woke me up for it?"

"You seem pretty awake to me." He shrugged, enjoying the way she faltered in her glare.

"Just ask already!"

"Didyoulikeit?!" He blurted, covering his mouth immediately. He silently berated himself for his outburst, blushing behind his hands and high collar. He partially wanted to laugh at Talia's expression. She seemed as surprised as he did at his question. She blinked multiple times, shaking her head before looking at him wide-eyed.

"What?"

"Did...was it a good kiss?"

"It wasn't much of a kiss."

"Oh…" he frowned, trying not to come off so dejected. He always figured he'd wow whoever received his first kiss. Like, he'd be super suave and all that romantic, gushy mush.

"Don't look so torn up. I doubt either of us imagined our first kiss happening because we got body slammed me mid-battle." Talia offered, yawning a bit.

"I guess you're right. I always thought I'd sweep a cute girl off her feet. Get the romantic mood going, she'd tell me how awesome I am, and I'd be like 'thanks, I know I am,' and I'd give her one hell of a kiss. Then, boom!" He motioned, earning a chuckle from the more relaxed Xerin.

"Fireworks?" She questioned, resting her head in her hands and giving him an amused smirk.

"Actually, I'd probably just blow something up." He smiled genuinely, and Talia rolled her eyes. "What about you? What'd you think your first kiss would be like?"

"I'm not sharing that with you." Talia tensed, looking away from him.

"Aw, come on, princess! I just told you mine. Not even Praxina knows that!"

"I've never thought about it." She pouted, looking out at the sky.

"I bet you have. You're thinking about a moonlit night, you're walking hand in hand-"

"Please go away."

"He pulls you close!" He grins, warping to be in front of her so she can't ignore him, "He says, 'damn girl, you're really rockin' that scowl' and you light up like a gazillion Matsurian fireworms exploding-"

"That's disgusting." she chuckles, rolling her eyes.

"That's romantic!" He claims, looking proud of himself.

"You're exhausting." Talia argued.

"Hey! Things are getting good. Now where was I?" He rubbed at his chin in thought.

"Mephisto…" Talia groaned.

"Oh yeah," He smirked and she jerked back as he gripped the window sill, reptilian orbs glowing as he watched her, "He's mesmerized by the way your eyes dance like hot embers. All you can think about is how close he's getting and you can't wait for him to kiss you."

She licked her lips as his warm breath tickled her nose and she gripped the sill tighter to keep her hands from trembling. What was wrong with her? Why hasn't she blasted him yet?

"You can't speak. You can't think." His voice was dangerously low and she felt it in every way she wish she hadn't. "All you want is for him to kiss you."

He was so close she could hardly breathe. She waited for him to move. He seemed to finally take notice of how close he'd gotten, his half-lidded trance falling into a surprised stare. Silence past and she refused to back down. She wasn't a coward. She wasn't afraid of him. He let out a shakened breath, muttering an apology. She licked her lips and his eyes flickered to catch the moment before locking with her own.

"I don't want to kiss you." He husked, his forehead meeting her own.

"Of course." She whispered, "You're the last man I could ever want to-"

She cursed him for being so impulsive. She cursed herself for finding some sort of sick thrill in it. Her body burned with the contact and as he pressed against her she could feel his fangs hidden behind his soft lips. As he pulled away the warmth stayed, and she her eyes fluttered open. Her fingertips traced over her lips while he shielded himself for an oncoming attack. When nothing happened, he looked to her in surprise.

"Y-you're not trying to kill me?" He stared slackjawed, "It...I wasn't originally going to try anything! This just sort of-"

"Yeah…"

"Was it...was it bad?"

"I don't know." She stated calmly, "I don't know if I like it yet."

"We...do you wanna try again? I-I can do better next time! Not that I'm expecting a-hmph!?"

He was stunned as she pulled him back to her lips by the latch of his cape. He could no longer feel the cool air of the outdoors. His senses were overwhelmed by sweet cinnamon and the warmth of her soft lips pressing against his own. He kissed back eagerly, cupping her face gently to find a better angle. The kiss was much longer than the first, with both trying to figure out the most comfortable way to respond. Their lips parted, but both knew they had opened up Pandora's box. His lips descended upon hers with a vigor hunger. He has never savored something so unusually wonderful. She hummed as his fangs danced across her lips with every tilt and every gasp. He landed on the window sill, doing his best not to break the kiss. Every prickle brought her to the edge and she was certain everyone within a 30 mile radius could hear her heart throbbing in her chest. Mephisto knew he should've stopped before the first kiss, and tried to keep count but lost all recollection of it by the 8th one. Talia's fingers were kneading through his hair now and he lost his balance as her touch sent shivers through his body. She gasped as her back hit the mattress, escaping their insatiable desire to stay connected. He blushed heavily as he hovered over her, and her chest heaved from the lack of air she had been unaware of needing. His panting above her made her flush, and she shifted beneath him.

"W-wow…" he whispered, unsure of what else to possibly say after that. His body was burning and his adrenaline had skyrocketed beyond his comprehension. What was this?

"That was...interesting." Talia cleared her throat.

"Did you-"

"Like it?" Talia finished, her eyes dancing as she looked up at him with a subtle smile.

"Yeah.."

"Who knows." Talia smirked and he chuckled softly in defeat.

"You're a very difficult person, Talia. I know you enjoyed that." Mephisto grinned.

"Did you?" she reddened, looking away from him.

"Maybe." He sat upright, plopping himself in the window sill once more, "You're really unbearable so I'll have to think about it."

"Go away you insufferable jerk." Talia murmured, sitting up to face him.

"As you wish." He shrugged, gliding out the window. Talia frowned, quickly moving to look for him. She wasn't ready for him to leave just yet. She let out a squeak as he appeared in a flash of green, planting a swift peck on her lips. She jerked back, covering her mouth with her hands.

"I knew you liked it." He grinned, "Thanks for the kisses, princess. I may just have to steal some more next time."

"Mephisto!"

He laughed, bowing dramatically his magic consumed him and whisked him away from her. Talia parted her lips, pushing her bangs from her face with a soft smile.

Okay, maybe having Mephisto for her first kiss wasn't the worst thing ever. Or for her second. Or third. And all the other delightful smooches they had shared after. Her body was still on fire as she closed her window and laid in the cool, sunny sheets. Her heart rammed against her chest and she couldn't get the tingling of her lips to stop. Sure, they were still enemies. He's a deadly little monster from space that hisses when you run your hands through his wine colored curls. He's a creature of the worst possible teasing imaginable.

He's an exemplary kisser.


End file.
